Ridiculous Behavior
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: heh heh heh...Inu is caught cheating on Kag...with her twin sister...Kag gets a new boyfriend...the fun begins from there...PG13 for *cough* someones mouth...and its not inus...
1. Kouga is gonna DIE!

Queen of Hearts747:I don't own InuYasha, 'cause if I did: All the demon exterminators would have lived, Inu-Chan wouldn't be such a jerk, Sess-Chan wouldn't have lost his arm.  
  
Announcer dude from Sponge Bob: 7 hours later  
  
Queen of Hearts747: I'd be filthy rich, Kikyou would've been slain by Inu- Chan, pigs would be able to fly, and most importantly... Hojou would DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ADFSB: So, obviously, InuYasha doesn't belong to miss Queen of Hearts747.  
  
Queen of Hearts747: You don't have to rub it in.  
  
ADFSB: oh, sorry.  
  
Queen of Hearts747: apology.NOT accepted! Prepare to DIE! *pulls out flame thrower, and starts flaming everything, including the Announcer's behind!* Fire, Fire! Need More, FIRE!!!! Burn! Burn, critters, BURN!*stops suddenly* I got nothing against critters, but still.*starts flame thrower again* BBUUUUURRRRNNNN! *CURTAINS CLOSE, AND SCREAMING THAT SOUNDS WAAYY TOOO GIRLISH COMES FROM BACKSTAGE.*  
Ridiculous Behavior Chapter 1:Kouga is Gonna DIE!  
  
Kagome Higurashi cringed at the very sight before her. Strike three! Out the window, man! Oh, strike one, you ask? Well, that was, oh, I dunno, last week? He totally ignored her. Strike number two? A few days ago. He dismissed her as if she was nothing. And of course, the lovely strike three, you can't forget that one! Right now. Right in front of her. "Well, I guess I won't be spared any quiet time tonight. Oh, well.red light!" She thought as she observed "someone" and "someone" making out in front of her house. "Oh, InuYasha." the girl moaned. "Kikyou." the voice replied. "Bastard." Kagome muttered under her breath. "Ah, heck, it's his own loss." She smiled, well, as much as you can smile when your' an outcast at school, everyone hates you, and you just found the two coolest people you know making out in front of your house.especially if that guy was supposed to be your' boyfriend, and the girl your twin sister.riiiight. She began walking by them, and when they didn't seem to notice her, she began to walk back to the front door. Before getting all the way there, she stopped, tired of being ignored, and practically screamed, "Will you two please GET A ROOM?!?!?!?!?" Remembering that she was supposed to hate them, she added, "And here we see the Fuzzyearsaurus, the strangest animal to come by, mating with the twinsistersaurus, the twin that I have from my insane mother that became deceased and/or decayed in an old gravesite, at least five miles down the road. When will the fascinations end?" She asked sarcastically, a smirk forming on her face. The two people jumped away from one another quickly as Kagome began walking away. "Ohayo, Kagome- chan. I had no idea that you'd be here so early-hey! Where are you going?" Kagome's sister, Kikyou, asked. Kagome snorted quietly. "Hmmm. gotta call Amiki or Sango. I need an outfit for tonight." Kagome replied with less anger and what not in her voice. "And that would be because, what?" Kikuyo said, trying to prompt her on. "Well, first of all, why the hell do ya wanna get into my damn business, when it's none of yours, and second, I'm having a really freakin' long day, hence the word 'jet lag,' so could you be so kind as to try NOT to piss me off today, seeing as I have a really freakin' bad headache?" Kagome stated. "Um why are you oh so very calm about uhhh, me and." InuYasha asked, while pointing towards Kikyou, to confirm his question. Kagome blinked. "{What? How do I know you? Wait. Don't tell me.uh?" InuYasha gaped at her. Was she serious? "Kagome, I'm your boyfriend, what's gotten into you?" InuYasha asked, awaiting a hellava good answer coming from Kagome. Hadn't they just talked, uh, was it last week? Kagome snapped her fingers, and pointed at him. "So you're the one that Eri and Ayume were mad about when I-uh, nevermind, see ya!" She said, trying to sneak back into the house, unnoticed by her company. Kikyou grabbed her arm forcefully before she got there, and pulled her to a complete stop before continuing with the interrogation. " 'When you did.' What exactly, and why do you need an outfit for tonight?" Kikyou asked. Kagome sighed. How annoying could her older twin sister actually be? "Oh, alright! But you sure won't like it." She said eyeing the couple before her. "Just talk, already!" Kikyou hissed. Oh, yeah, she could get even more annoying. "Okay, A)when I , uh, got another boyfriend, but that's alright, now, seeing as you, sis, and Inu- baby, here, seem to be hitting it off quite well." The said couple blushed a deep crimson, and seemed to find something VERY interesting about the ground, as Kagome paused for effect. Kagome stopped to watch before she went on. "And, B)," She continued, "Is that I need an outfit for tonight 'cause I have like." She stopped to count on her fingers. "Like, I think around, uh, twelve to fifteen dates for this party tonight.wait, maybe I left some of the guys off.Heh, funny, ain't it?" Kikyou and InuYasha gaped at her. Twelve to fifteen or more dates? Was she nuts? "Who.?" InuYasha stuttered. "Hmmm." Kagome thought for a second, then said, "Ano, well, there's Satoru, Kekeru, Masoru, Minoru, Keisuke, Takeshi, Taka, Tama, Tasu, Miboshi, uh, Arigetsu, Machisu, Nakago, umm, and Katsula, Satoshi, Kei, Ksi, Blu, Vash, Van, uh, one dance with Naraku, the bastard, oh, yeah! There's Kouga too." As soon as Kagome said the name " 'Kouga,'" InuYasha went berserk. "Kouga? That annoying bastard? No way! No way in hell!" He shouted, acting like a three year old, pouting like that. Kikyou nudged him, giving him a "shut your mouth or you will die a very painful and horrible death 'cause I'm already pissed" look. "How many is that? I mean who's your real date, sis? Who asked you first?" Kikyou asked, trying to change the rotten subject of Kouga, but to no avail. "Well, sis." Kagome said, straining all the happiness out of the word, "I think twenty-nine or so, not counting who asked me first." InuYasha frowned. "Which would be who?" He asked, not about to be defeated at his own game. The threesome didn't notice the other person coming around the corner. "Oh, it was Kouga."  
That's all for now, tell me what you think! Should I delete this? Add to it? Have InuYasha come crawling back to Kagome on his hands and knees? HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
-Queen of Hearts747 JA! 


	2. Kouga is REALLY gonna DIE!

Ridiculous Behavior  
  
Chapter Two: Kouga is Really Gonna Die!  
  
"What:? What? Huh? I don't-?" InuYasha blubbered on like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Kikyou nudged him, giving him another evil glare.  
  
Suddenly, someone ran up behind Kagome, and hugged her from behind.  
  
Kikyou blushed when she saw the perfect face of . . .(*sighs*) Kouga.  
  
"Hey, everyone." Kouga said, turning to InuYasha then Kikyou.  
  
"And how's my woman doing?" Kouga asked, nuzzling Kagome's neck, making her giggle.  
  
InuYasha looked on in disgust as Kagome and Kouga were . . .nevermind. Just eww.  
  
"WAIT!" InuYasha shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? KOUGA YOU BASTARD, LET GO OF HER!"  
  
"What, Inu-koro? Jealous?" Kouga asked in a thick gushy tone.  
  
"WELL WHAT DO YOU CARE, KOUGA?" InuYasha yelled again.  
  
"Well, I don't really want you hanging around my woman, do I, Inu-koro?" Kouga asked, pulling Kagome closer to his chest.  
  
"Well, Kouga. I suppose you don't want either of us here, so I suppose we should go our separate ways, then, shall we?" Kikyou suggested.  
  
"NO WAY!" InuYasha said, gaping at the calm woman.  
  
"Hey, babe, I think the bitch has a pretty good idea. Do ya wanna go into town?" Kouga asked Kagome, who was nuzzling his neck.  
  
"What're you talking about?" InuYasha shouted. "Kikyou's no bitch. You are, Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, but she's MY bitch." Kouga laughed, Kagome still nuzzling his neck.  
  
This only infuriated InuYasha more, and Kikyou looked so insulted that she was capable of murder.  
  
"Let's go, Kag." Kouga said, kissing Kagome on the lips, and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Sure, Kou-Kun." Kagome said smiling at him.  
  
Kagome and Kouga began to walk off when Kikyou stopped them by saying, "Why don't we all go inside now? It'll be a good time to talk, and catch up with eachother. Sister, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!"  
  
Kagome and Kouga looked at eachother, and Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Okay." The twosome replied.  
  
~*End of the short chapter (and I'm sorry for that . . .)  
  
Okay, guys. Tell me if you want more . . .o, yeah. I'm dedicating this chapter to Lady Ryoko, who is one of THE C*O*O*L*E*S*T people ever . . .and don't worry, everyone else, who is a nice, wonderful reviewer, and that loves me (just kidding, you know . . . ^_____^*), you'll have your chance soon enough. And thanks to all the other review people! Hee hee . . .Luv Ya!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
